dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Base Dragons
__TOC__ Some dragons in Dragon Story copy the form of other dragons. The original dragon from which the form is copied is called a Base Dragon. A dragon's basis is determined by its behavior and movements in the game. As such, the still images on the wiki should not be used to determine a dragon's basis. Note that while some dragons may share some characteristics of the dragons that they are based upon, they are not all the same. As such, there is no single set of characteristics that can be used to classify these dragons. Here is a list of the Base Dragons and the dragons that are based upon them. Air Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Balloon Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Fireflash Dragon *Frostfire Dragon *Honeysuckle Dragon *Kung-Fu Dragon *Lovebird Dragon *Nymph Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Splatter Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Turkey Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon Celestial Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Bliss Dragon *Bountiful Dragon *Butterfly Dragon *Chariot Dragon *Divine Dragon *Iris Dragon *Ivory Dragon *Obsidian Dragon *Olympus Dragon *Poetry Dragon *Prime Magic Dragon *Scarab Dragon *Spellthorn Dragon *Tsunami Dragon *Winddancer Dragon Charm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Capricorn Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Comet Dragon *Cupcake Dragon *Dark Naga Dragon *Disco Dragon *Emberglow Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Hera Dragon *Humming Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Jasmine Dragon *Lavender Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Libra Dragon *Metal Dragon *Naga Dragon *Paradise Dragon *Penumbra Dragon *Plasma Dragon *Psychedelic Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Sandstorm Dragon *Smoke Dragon *Snowstorm Dragon *Sunset Dragon *Thunderstorm Dragon *Visitor Dragon *Winter Lily Dragon Coral Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlas Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon Diamond Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Avatar Dragon *Avenging Dragon *Black Pearl Dragon *Bronzetalon Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Frightmare Dragon *Glass Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Inquisitor Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Light Dragon *Lily Dragon *Loki Dragon *Lorekeeper Dragon *Lovelight Dragon *Macaw Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Nova Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Rose Gold Dragon *Rose Knight Dragon *Santa Dragon *Snowmelt Dragon *Sour Candy Dragon *Steelflare Dragon *Sterling Silver Dragon *Thanksgiving Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Zephyr Dragon Eagle Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Angel Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Mask Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Soccer Dragon *Wooden Dragon Fairy Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Acrobat Dragon *Black Diamond Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Charisma Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Firefly Dragon *Flametail Dragon *Flower Power Dragon *Godmother Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Harvest Moon Dragon *Holly Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Kite Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Maple Dragon *Melody Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Mother Dragon *Nightlight Dragon *Nyx Dragon *Pixie Dragon *Pride Dragon *Seahorse Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Social Dragon *Sparkler Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Stone Dragon *Sunblaze Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Tie Dye Dragon *Tigerfly Dragon *Trick or Treat Dragon *Truffle Dragon *Virgo Dragon *White Witch Dragon *Wisp Dragon Familiar Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Black Cat Dragon *Elf Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Nano Dragon *Nightstalker Dragon *Radioactive Dragon *Rogue Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Sugar Skull Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Tanuki Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Tree Frog Dragon Fire Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Angelfire Dragon *Archangel Dragon *Astro Dragon *Barbarian Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Cartographer Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *England Dragon *Father Dragon *Franken Dragon *Gilded Knight Dragon *Guardian Angel Dragon *Healer Dragon *Hercules Dragon *Highland Dragon *Horizon Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Knight Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Lightspeed Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Prime Loyal Dragon *Rainbow Sentinel Dragon *Templar Dragon *Torchlight Dragon Firestorm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aether Dragon *Archon Dragon *Armor Dragon *Battlecaster Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Bride of Franken Dragon *Bright Phoenix Dragon *Chess Dragon *Comic Dragon *Dapper Dragon *Dark Crystal Dragon *Dark Phoenix Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Enlightened Dragon *Fire Opal Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Graffiti Dragon *Guardian Dragon *Headless Dragon *Helios Dragon *Independence Dragon *Iridescent Dragon *Kabuki Dragon *Marble Dragon *March Mayhem Dragon *Origami Dragon *Passion Dragon *Peace Dragon *Pirate Dragon *Seastar Dragon *Secret Dragon *Shadow Dragon *Shaman Dragon *Skysurfer Dragon *Snow Owl Dragon *Spirit Warrior Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Underworld Dragon *Warrior King Dragon *Waterfall Dragon Forest Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Alpine Dragon *Ambassador Dragon *Ancestor Dragon *Arcane Dragon *Aries Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Electric Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Harvest Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *Hippogriff Dragon *Honeycomb Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Meadow Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Messenger Dragon *Midas Dragon *Phantom Dragon *Plum Blossom Dragon *Seer Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Siamese Dragon *Sunflower Dragon *Teacup Dragon *Trojan Dragon *USA Dragon *Warrior Queen Dragon *White Magic Dragon *Witch Dragon Fruitful Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Easter Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Love Dragon Genie Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlantis Dragon *Dream Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Jack O' Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Prism Dragon *Shell Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Super Dragon Gold Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amphora Dragon *Android Dragon *Behemoth Dragon *Blue Peacock Dragon *Cinnamon Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Crystal Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Emperor Dragon *Fire Giant Dragon *Galaxy Dragon *Gatekeeper Dragon *Gummy Dragon *Hearth Dragon *Idol Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Lighthouse Dragon *Malachite Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Musketeer Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Nutcracker Dragon *Owl Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Rex Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Rising Sun Dragon *Royal Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Spooky Tree Dragon *Summer Dragon *Summer Solstice Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Watermelon Dragon *Winter Solstice Dragon *Yeti Dragon Infinity Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Ballot Dragon *Chimera Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Gemini Dragon *Germany Dragon *Lollipop Dragon *Lovers Tree Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Soulmate Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon Island Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Abominable Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Bubble Gum Dragon *Cauldron Dragon *Clown Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Golem Dragon *Planet Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Puffer Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Tusker Dragon Life Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amethyst Dragon *Artemis Dragon *Brazil Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Castle Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Explorer Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Flower Dragon *Gaia Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Holographic Dragon *Jigsaw Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Lunar Rainbow Dragon *Magma Dragon *May Dragon *Pink Lotus Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Poinsettia Dragon *Quicksilver Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Rose Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Supernova Dragon *Warrior Prince Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Winter Dragon *Winter Games Dragon Magic Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Boo Dragon *Cave Dragon *Cosmos Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Devil Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Invisible Dragon *Jester Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Spirit Dragon Medusa Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Banshee Dragon *Spirit Queen Dragon Mindvolt Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Apollo Dragon *Forestfire Dragon *Space Dragon Mist Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amber Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Athena Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Bonsai Dragon *Carousel Dragon *Chameleon Dragon *Chandelier Dragon *Cloud Dragon *Cotton Candy Dragon *Creation Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Druid Dragon *Dueler Dragon *Empyreal Dragon *Forbidden Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Jade Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Luck Dragon *Mummy Dragon *Never Ending Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Porcelain Dragon *Portal Dragon *Prime Energy Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Sorcerer Dragon *Sorceress Dragon *Starry Night Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Summer Elf Dragon *Sunshine Dragon *White Gold Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Zombie Dragon Poison Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amazon Dragon *Basilisk Dragon *Bat Dragon *Berserker Dragon *Brightsteel Dragon *Cancer Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Hades Dragon *Hermit Dragon *Night Dragon *Patchwork Dragon *Pharaoh Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Wraith Dragon Serpent Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Black Rose Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Dracula Dragon *Duchess Dragon *Flamingo Dragon *Icicle Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Loch Ness Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Midnight Dragon *Neon Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Poison Ivy Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Rapunzel Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Red Rose Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Snap Dragon *Spell Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sugar Plum Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Venetian Dragon *Venomous Dragon *Warrior Princess Dragon *White Ninja Dragon *Winter Rose Dragon Skeleton Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Azurite Dragon *Beastmaster Dragon *Birthstone Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Elements Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *Fates Dragon *Scylla Dragon *Three Kings Dragon *Tricorn Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Wildflower Dragon Tiny Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Sweet Tooth Dragon *Night Imp Dragon Trickster Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Athletic Dragon *Penguin Dragon Valentine Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *8 Bit Dragon *Aphrodite Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon *Astromancer Dragon *Autumn Dragon *Camelot Dragon *Christmas Tree Dragon *Diamond Prism Dragon *Dionysus Dragon *Fireflower Dragon *Fluffy Dragon *Gargoyle Dragon *Geode Dragon *Glitter Dragon *Goldleaf Dragon *Ice Queen Dragon *Ladybug Dragon *Music Dragon *Nouveau Dragon *Picnic Dragon *Prime Life Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Skeletal Knight Dragon *Spring Dragon *Time Travel Dragon *Voodoo Doll Dragon Virtue Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Hermes Dragon Water Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Moonlight Dragon *Poseidon Dragon *Seafarer Dragon *Starlight Dragon *Swan Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Waverider Dragon Wild Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Anubis Dragon *Ares Dragon *Battlesteed Dragon *Cactus Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Ghost Armor Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Earthquake Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Lunar Ram Dragon *Mammoth Dragon *Manticore Dragon *Mech Dragon *Moon Dragon *Polar Dragon *Prime Power Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Skeleton Dragon *Spartan Dragon *Steel Samurai Dragon *Tarot Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Troll Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Viking Dragon *Warden Dragon *Were Dragon Wizard Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Black Swan Dragon *Bride Dragon *Candy Corn Dragon *Dino Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Hook Dragon *Mad Scientist Dragon *New Year Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Zeus Dragon Notes *The current record holder for the dragon with the most designs based upon it is the Firestorm Dragon, with a total of 40 dragons.. *The current record holders for the dragon with the least designs based upon it is the Virtue Dragon with only 1 dragon. *The dragons that currently have no dragons based upon them and are not based on any other dragons are the Titan Dragon, Raven Dragon, Spider Dragon and Glacius the Ancient. Category:Trivia